Gatchan
|Date of birth = Age 744 (Gatchan #1) Age 747 (Gatchan #2) |Race = Angels |Address = 1 Flying Squirrel, Dr. Penguin Village, Gengoro Island |FamConnect = Kami (creator) Senbei Norimaki (adopted father) Arale Norimaki (adopted sister) Midori Norimaki (adopted mother) Turbo Norimaki (adopted brother) Nitro Norimaki (adopted sister) Arale's Unnamed Baby (niece/nefu) }} Gajira "Gatchan" Norimaki #1 & 2 are green-haired, cherub-like creatures. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' Gatchan hatched from an egg brought home by Senbei Norimaki from a time traveling trip. Later on, it inexplicably replicates into a second one. Gatchan eats almost anything, except for rubber, and particularly likes to eat metal. She/He can also shoot rays from his/her antennae.Dr. Slump chapter 27, "Kids Gone Wild" Gatchan speaks in his/her own language consisting primarily of sounds like "Koo pee pee poo" that Arale Norimaki somehow seems to understand. However, in the manga, Gatchan has said a few words in Japanese/English. Being a baby, Gatchan also imitates what others do (most of the time, what Arale does). Gatchan does not physically age. In Dr. Slump volume 17, it is revealed that Gatchan is actually an angel sent by God (or Kami if this story connects with Dragon Ball), to prevent further development of the human civilization. After seeing that other civilizations eventually destroyed themselves and the planets they lived on, God placed an angel's egg on Earth. Gatchan's ability to replicate as well as his/her fondness of metal should have ensured that humanity would remain primitive and innocent. Seeing that Gatchan failed in the mission (due to Senbei's time traveling intervention), God was about to destroy humanity. However, after seeing the life of Penguin Village, he changed his mind and left Earth as it is. Gatchan's real name is a combination of the names of Gamera and Gojira, who is known as Godzilla in the West; hence s/he is known as "Gadzilla" in the English version. ''Dragon Ball'' The Gatchans appear in the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure and during the General Blue Saga of Dragon Ball. In Mystical Adventure, they fire their Antenna Beam at General Tao, when the latter attacks Arale with his Dodon Ray. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the Dr. Slump remake, Gatchan comes out of a strange looking machine instead of an egg. Also, its hair is blonde instead of green. Special abilities *'Flight' – The Gatchans have the ability to fly using their wings. *'Antenna Beam' – The Gatchans can shoot rays from their antennae. They first used this technique in Dr. Slump chapter 27, "Kids Gone Wild". They also uses this against General Tao in Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, as well as in the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as part of Arale's Playing Pro-Wrestling technique and in J-Stars Victory Vs. *'Transformation' Video game appearances The Gatchans appear in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Jump Ultimate Stars, Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Gatchan 1 & 2 are featured in Arale's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Playing Pro-Wrestling, shooting the enemy with their Antenna Beam after Arale says "The Gatchan are really strong too". Gatchan also appears using his Antenna Beam to attack for Arale in J-Stars Victory Vs. Gatchan is a supporting character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Seiko Nakano (1980's series), Chie Sawaguchi (1997 series) Trivia *On the cover of the 11th chapter of the spin-off manga Dr. Slump Returns, But Only For a Little While by Takao Koyama and Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru, a Gatchan is shown dressed up as Piccolo and the other is dressed as Teen Gohan, while Arale is dressed as Goku. Gallery References External links *[[W:c:Drslump:Gatchan|Gatchan at Dr. Slump wiki]] Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Angels Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Siblings